


Cover art for miscellaneous Supernatural fics

by bratfarrar



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because cover art is like Pringles: once you pop, you just can't stop. I had so much fun doing cover art for <i>Down to Agincourt</i> that I decided to keep on going. And yes, I'm still in love with the graphic style of <i>Everyman's Library</i>, so expect lots of that kind of thing.</p><p>Includes covers for BigPink, Gekizetsu, and DeadlyBride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Covers for BigPink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadlybride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlybride/gifts).



> Caveat: Unlike with _Down to Agincourt_ , I have no personal contact with most of the authors of these works for which I've made covers. These were just done for fun, and because I like having pretty art in my Calibre ebook library. I will try to remember to include links to main archives of each author, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find BigPink's fics on [fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1008099/BigPink) and the [Ebook Library](http://amalthia.mediawood.net/ebooks/viewuser.php?uid=43)
> 
> As far as I could tell, all the photos are in the public domain (or the owners just don't care). The screencap used for _Verbal_ is from episode 4.22, and was found at [homeofthenutty.com](http://homeofthenutty.com/supernatural/screencaps/displayimage.php?album=82&pid=119131#top_display_media).
> 
> "The Peacock Farm" does not actually have anything to do with peacocks, but I just couldn't resist--and the white peacock does look rather ghostly, which _does_ have something to do with the story, so I shan't feel guilty about it.


	2. Covers for Gekizetsu

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find Gekizetsu's fics on [fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/969811/gekizetsu) and [Silver and Salt](http://gekizetsu.net/sn/fic.html). 
> 
> As far as I could tell, all the photos are in the public domain (or the owners just don't care). The screencap used for _As Fools Shine On_ is from episode 3.10, and was found at [homeofthenutty.com](http://www.homeofthenutty.com/supernatural/screencaps/displayimage.php?album=54&pid=13200#top_display_media). I don't know where the screencap for _Volatile Compounds_ is from, as I just did an image search for ... um, 'badges' and 'supernatural'? Something like that. Might have been hosted on fanpop.com.


	3. A somewhat miscellaneous collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: two of these aren't SPN. But I don't feel like going and adding the correct tags or changing the title of the work.
> 
> Laziness as work, folks!


	4. Covers for deadlybride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because [deadlybride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlybride/pseuds/deadlybride) is a doll.


	5. Fake s11 DVD Covers

     

 

 


End file.
